Communication Area
The Communication Area is a room in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. It features a large communication dish in the middle of the open room. If Samus tries to activate it, she will receive a message stating that the signal is being blocked by local interference. On the ground is PFC L. Brouda, dead. There are three floors to this room: the ground floor, the second, stone floor and the top floor, which connects to the room Storage Cavern A. The Dark Aether equivalent of this room was the Reliquary Grounds. Items is breached.]] ;Missile Expansion: There is a Missile Expansion on the second level of the room (referring to the stone level). It is inside a glass container. Samus needs to be in possession of both Morph Ball Bombs and Space Jump Boots in order to acquire the Expansion. The Missile Expansion can be obtained by shattering the glass of the dome it is contained in with a Morph Ball Bomb. Connecting rooms *Storage Cavern A (via Blue Door) *Dynamo Chamber (via Blue Door) *Trooper Security Station (via Blue Door) Inhabitants First Visit ;2 Splinters :"Morphology: Splinter Predatory insectoid hunter. Splinters are aggressive and dangerous in numbers. Their light armor is no match for your weapons, however." ;3 Dark Troopers :"Morphology: Dark Trooper Deceased GF soldier. Bioscans indicate terminated lifesigns in this trooper, and the presence of an unknown biomass." Second Visit ;War Wasps from 2 hives :"Morphology: War Wasp Cunning aerial hunter. Airborne insect equipped with a venemous stinger capable of shearing steel. Target can fire blasts of energy at foes." ;4 Splinters in cocoons :"Morphology: Splinter Predatory insectoid hunter. Splinters are aggressive and dangerous in numbers. Their light armor is no match for your weapons, however." Scans ;Statue:"Object scan complete. Statue houses a power grid, motivator unit, and an energy-projection array. All systems are offline, due to age or structural damage." ;Stasis chamber:"Object scan complete. Unit is a sophisticated stasis chamber. Xenotech designed to encase small objects in a stasis field. Field is durable, but can be destroyed by explosives." ;Missile Expansion:"Missile Expansion Increases the number of Missiles you can carry by 5." ;Galactic Federation communications array:"Object scan complete. Target identified. Galactic Federation communications array. Target is part of a deep-space communication system. Local interference is jamming its signal. Until conditions clear, it is effectively useless." ;PFC L. Brouda:"We'll be making our stand here. The engineer tells me there's no way we'll get the ship's engines online, and the atmospheric interference is scrambling our distress beacon. If anyone reads this, know that we did our duty and fought well."'' ;Interface Module:"Comm system activated. Initiating automated distress signal. Adjusting transmitter for optimum performance." ;Interface Module (activated):"Comm system in shutdown mode. Distress signal terminated. Atmospheric conditions are blocking the signal." ;Dead Trooper:"Unable to recover Log entries." Gallery Communication Area Map.jpg|Map Temple Grounds 3.png|Communication dish Communication Area Stasis Chamber.png|Chamber containing the Missile Expansion Communication Area Bridge.png|Upper bridges Communication Area Exit.png|Exit cave Category:Rooms Category:Temple Grounds Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2